Jailed Again
by Kaynbrae
Summary: Tenth Doctor goes to lunch with Kira  Oc  and watches other Ocs going crazy during wedding in taco bell... Another side story of my main fan fiction coming when I finish it like my piece Babysitter... mild alcohol content and general craziness. enjoy!


The doctor watched as his old friend and compains, the Kirrs & co. were all gathered up in a Taco Bell, the doctor careful not to envok the wrath of Dr. Kirr who loved hitting him with a baseball bat. Next to the doctor was Kira the one messed up magical being the doctor did not like dealing with. She had her magic book taken by the Doctor and then made him stop for dinner at a place and time of her choice a couple hundred years back in time to the year 2011...

"Ok now let me ask again." The young teenage boy, the doctor know him very well Theo Kirr, said and pointed to the slightly older man. "Why is his head in an air vent?"

"Theo it went like this, we dared big brother Crow to do something stupid and he did." The two girls replied. They were Crow's (the man in the vent) little sisters June and April...

"Could you have waited to do this until we weren't in a public place?" Theo replied and pointed to the three workers from Taco Bell.

"They need help mentally…" Kira whispered to the Doctor.

"You should worry about yourself then preach about it…" The Doctor replied. As Ren, who also there stood up suddenly and slammed the table with his fist.

"I'm outta of here!" Ren screamed and turned to leave to see Kira. Kira waved at him with a smile and Ren turned and sat back down. the Doctor made a note to fix Ren's fear of Kira later, after he found a way to stop her magical mayhem...

"Hey sis June and sis April, am I out yet?" Crow yelled. June and April look at each other and then nodded.

"Sure Crow!" They yell, Crow bangs his head and yells.

" Don't lie to me! You know I'm gullible. I'm an idiot; just like all the others only difference is I admit it!" Crow yells as Theo slaps his forehead and turns to the confused workers, then says.

"I am so sorry that Crow has his head stuck in the vent..."

"I'm sorry that Crow exist…" Kira says as the Doctor moans. Ren looks over at them fearfully and throws a book at the Doctor, it hits his head…

"OUCH! What was that?" The doctor asks as Kira stood up.

"Romeo and Juliette?" Kira reads the title and hands it to the Doctor. "I'll be just one moment…" Kira yells and leaves. The Doctor turns his attention back to the Kirrs…

" Eh, don't worry about it. After that wedding reception we know that some thing like this might happen." The first worker replies. "Him and the teapot with anger issues seemed to be rather stranger then normal."

"Yep, I guess when you work in Vegas you get used to just about anything." Theo says as his younger brother comes over.

"Theo, Why did big sissy just get married?" He asked as their sister, Dr. Kirr comes over. Behind her is Hamburger the dalek with a few issues of it's own…

"Wait, I'm married?" She asked as June, April and the workers pulled on Crow's legs again.

"Yep." Theo answered. The Doctor laughed now.

"To who?" She asked.

"There would be your lawfully wedded husband..." Theo replied as Crow finally was pulled out. He fell on top of the people behind him. Dr. Kirr looked at Crow and asked.

"Crow, why do you have a wedding ring?"

"Oh Alice, I'm your husband!" Crow yells happily, the Doctor is rolling on the floor now. After all the times Dr. Kirr had tortured him, she was getting her just desserts.

"Anyone knows where I can get a divorce?" Alice asked.

"The store next door..." The other workers replied as Alice runs off to the store.

"Why Crow?" Pip asked as Ren throw a peppershaker at the Doctor with a napkin wrapped around it.

"Sis was drunk what else is new?" Theo replied.

The Doctor opens the Napkin up, on it was "Read the inside cover!"

"Fine already!" The Doctor moans and opens the book. "Kira is going to ditch you to avoid paying!" was written in the book…

"She's gone…" Ren said and pointed to Kira outside with Dr. Kirr.

"Hey Kira!" The Doctor yelled as he tries to leave. A worker nearby stops him.

"Hey you need to pay!" The worker yells.

"I was!" the Doctor replied and pointed to Kira who faded from view using magic. The worker looks at the empty air the Doctor was pointing at. A costumer who was also a police officer walks up.

"Don't worry I got this…" The officer said as he drags the Doctor screaming away…

"What was wrong with that guy?" Pip asked they couldn't see the Doctor's face.

"Don't know, and frankly don't care because I don't know him." Theo replies.

_Four hours later Theo bails the doctor out of jail and gives Kira a nice long lecture…_

_crow got drunk along with Dr. Kirr who couldn't divorce him_

_Pip went to visit Len, (Ren's younger brother) and reminded him to watch out for Ren's temper..._


End file.
